Problems
by Super Kiba Fan
Summary: All the Naruto characters have certain problems, but I'm here to help them. Though you really don't see me.
1. Gaara's Anger

Problems

Chapter 1: Gaara's anger

Gaara has a very bad problem. He gets pissed off very easily. When he is angry, he does bad things. Here are some examples.

Gaara is fighting Lee. Lee hits him. He gets pissed of because Lee was the first one to hit him. He crushes Lee's leg and arm.

Gaara is fighting Sasuke. Sasuke makes him bleed. Gaara gets pissed off because Sasuke was the first one to make him bleed. He does a bad thing to Sasuke.

Gaara is fighting Naruto. Naruto defeat him. We all don't know if he got pissed off, but he did. He got home and was very pissed off. He destroyed pillows and then cried in a corner.

But, now someone is here to change that. I have this pill called The Calm Downer. I know this is a stupid name, but it works.

Now, Konkuro has a bottle of this pill. He will give it to Gaara. Let's see what's happening.

Konkuro just got the pills from me. He walked to his house to give Gaara the pills. Hopefully, Gaara would take them.

But Konkuro wasn't sure about that.

Konkuro walked into his house to see Gaara destroying pillows to practice.

"Gaara, I have this pill to make you stronger." said Konkuro.

"What's it called?" asked Gaara, still destroying pillows.

"It's called Musle Builder." lied Konkuro.

"Give me some." demanded Gaara.

Konkuro passed a pill to Gaara. Gaara ate it.

"I don't feel stronger. I feel calm." said Gaara.

"I'll make you stronger once you take it for a month." said Konkuro.

"OK." said Gaara.

Konkuro went to his room to see Temari raiding all of his stuff.

"Oh, hi Konkuro! I'm not searching through your stuff to find a liter." said Temari.

"Sucsess. Gaara took the pill." said Konkuro.

"Sweet. Do you have a liter?" asked Temari.

"No." said Konkuro.

"Oh." Temari left. Gaara was now calm. YAY!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi, y'all! That liter joke, you'll find out what that's about next chapter in Chapter 2: Temari's Smoking Addiction.


	2. Temari's Smoking Addiction

Problems

Chapter 2: Temari's Smoking Addiction

Temari has a problem. She started smoking. Now, she smokes about four packs of cigarettes a day. Her lungs are most likely decaying.

I had Konkuro solve that problem as well. He swiped all the liters in the house and threw them in the ocean.

But, Temari found a way to get around that.

She bought more liters.

Konkuro found all of the liters and hid them in his room. Temari is now searching through his room. Let's see how Konkuro can handle this.

Konkuro went to his room to see Temari looking thourgh all his stuff.

"What are you doing?" asked Konkuro.

"Not searching through your stuff to find liters." lied Temari.

Konkuro didn't fall for it. He's not stupid. "Temari, get out of my room. I didn't put your liters in my room. I threw them in the ocean." said Konkuro.

"MY LITERS!!!!!!!!" yelled Temari as she ran to the ocean.

Eventually, Temari got to the ocean. She stole an oxygen tank from a diver, put it on, and dove into the ocean.

"HEY!!! MY OXYGEN TANK!!! And my suit! My suit has super swimming skills! I don't really know how to swim!" yelled the diver. He drowned. Thanks a lot, Temari.

Temari was swimming. She was swimming straight down. She knew that her liters were at the bottom.

Eventually, Temari got to the bottom. She was swimming to find her liters. She was looking everywhere. And someone swam into her.

"Hey!" she said through her little speaker thing.

The man who swam into her was Gaara. "Konkuro told me to find your liters and destroy them with desert coffin." said Gaara.

"Have you destroyed any yet?!" said Temari angrilly.

"Yes. I'm destroyed all of them." said Gaara.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Temari. She swam to the surface and ran to her house. Gaara followed her.

And another sucsess by me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How'd you like it? The next chapter is #3: Konkuro's Nudism.


	3. Konkuro's Nudism

Problems

Chapter 3: Konkuro's Nudism

_Introduction to the chapter....._

Konkuro has a problem like his siblings. But his problem.....is a little weird. Make that A LOT weird. It's just fuckin' weird, man. Shit. I'm gonna get my mouth washed with soap. Whatever.

Konkuro has commited to Nudism.

I don't know how it happened. He most likely came home one day and was like, "I'm gonna be naked all the time!!" and then Temari and Gaara were like "No! Get away from me!!!". Oh. That WAS right. That's why Temari and Gaara locked him in his room.

So, because this is Konkuro's problem, I'm having Shino for some strange to fix it. Well, he DID volunteer. AND he said he gets to beat the shit out of him for giving up the Chuunin Exam. Ohhh...... THAT'S why he volunteered.......

Anyway, Shino will burn his puppet if he does not put clothes on. I gave him one of Temari's many liters. Now, Shino is on his way.

_At Konkuro's house......_

"Wheee!!! Naked airplane coming through!!" Konkuro was freaking out his siblings by running around naked with his arms extended. Gaara was about to do Desert Coffin and Temari was still looking for liters. Not in Konkuro's room though.

_Outside Konkuro's house....._

Shino arrived at the house. He heard the many yells from inside. He put on new sunglasses that can see everyone with clothes on. He knocked on the door.

"Gaara, go get the door!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Temari from upstairs.

"Okay....." said Gaara. He opened the door to see Shino.

"Hi. I'm here to get Konkuro to put on clothes." said Shino.

"Okay. Do it before I kill Konkuro. Oh wait.... I have to take my pills now. Come in." replied Gaara. He ran to the kitchen to get his pills. Shino walked in.

_Back inside Konkuro's house....._

Shino walked in. He saw Konkuro running around. Konkuro stopped and looked at Shino.

"Hey, you!" said Konkuro.

"What?" asked Shino.

"Do you want to play Naked Airplane with me!?" asked Konkuro.

"No. Put clothes on or else." thretened Shino.

"AHH!!!!!!! MURDERER!!!!!!!!!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Konkuro.

"NO! Put clothes on or else I'll burn your puppet. And everytime I see you naked, or ANYONE sees you naked, your puppet will burst in flames." said Shino. He had the liter in his hand.

"OK.............. let me get my clothes....... And don't give that liter to my sister. She smokes." said Konkuro. He ran upstairs to get some clothes.

Konkuro ran to his room to see Temari searching through his stuff.

"HI, MY NAKED BROTHER!!!!!!!! I am not searching through your stuff to find a liter again!" Temari blurted out with a smile on her face.

"It's obvious that you are." replied Konkuro.

"Damn." said Temari. "Why are you up here?"

"This guy told me to get clothes on or else he would burn Karasu. So I'm going to put some clothes on." explained Konkuro.

"YES!!" said Temari. "I'll be going now. I'll find a liter later." She left.

Konkuro got some clothes on. Then he checked on Karasu, who was dancing the Chicken Dance. Konkuro joined in.

_Downstairs..._

Shino was ready to check if Konkuro really put clothes on. He went upstairs and opened the door labeled "Konkuro: The Puppet Guy". He saw Konkuro (who did have clothes on)and Karasu dancing the Chicken Dance. Shino was terrified.

"OH MY GAWD!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shino ran away crying at the terrifying moment. Konkuro stopped dancing.

"Huh?" said Konkuro. "Oh well..." He continued dancing.

_End of chapter....._

How'd you like it!? Was it good?!

_Poll....._

Okay, in your review, post what character I should do next! Here are your choices!

Naruto's Cockiness

Sakura and Ino's Sasuke Obsession

Sasuke's Uchiha Fans

Lee's Fighting Neji Obsession

Neji's Evilness

Shino's Bugs

Hinata's Shyness

Shikamaru's Laziness

There you have it! That's all the chapters I've planned doing so far!

Also, post what I should do for these characters!

Kiba

Tenten

Chouji

Asuma

Gai

Kakashi

Kurenai

Iruka

Itachi and Kisame(I want these two together)

Any other people you can think of

_Rating....._

Also, put what rating you would give this chapter so far on a 1 to 10 scale! See you next chapter!


	4. Tenten's Hair Complex

**This Chapter was suggested by Moonsong k'Shallia, so thanks for the idea!!**

Problems

Chapter 4: Tenten's Hair Complex

_Introduction to the chapter.............................._

Tenten is has a problem. She doesn't show it to anyone else, but I know that she has this problem. And so does Moonsong k'Shallia.

Tenten has a hair complex.

She spends about......3 hours on her hair. AND IT'S SHORT!!!!!! She spends about 2 hours more than other girls spend on their hair! It's just plain amazing! And it's a stupid thing to do! I spend about 30 seconds on my hair!... Oh, wait, I'm a guy...... Well, too bad. She spends **WAY TOO MUCH TIME** on her **HAIR!!!!** And know what I say to that? I say "Hey, that pisses me off!" And it does piss me off!

Now, to make me non-pissed off, I am having Lee and Naji do something fo justice. Well, justice for Lee and Neji. Hell on Earth for Tenten.

I'm having them shave Tenten's hair off.

Now, all of you ladies may think that that is **WAY** too cruel. But all of you guys think that that would look friggin' hilarious! Sorry ladies, I'm on the guy's side. Because I am guy.

I had Gai teach Lee and Neji to shave people's hair off.They practiced on citizens. But they weren't too happy..... but we DID give them money. And that made them make their frowns upside down!

So, they should be on their way to Tenten's house will their shavers right now.

_At Neji's house......................._

Neji was getting ready. Well, he was ready, but he couldn't find his shaver.

"I don't need a shaver. A can cut her hair with my scissors. But, I will cut off more than her hair." said Neji evilly. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

While Neji was doing his evil laughter, the doorbell rang rapidly. Neji knew it was Lee, so he stopped laughing and opened the door. It was Lee, as he thought.

"Hi, Neji! DO YOU HAVE YOUR SHAVER!!!??" asked Lee.

"Yeah, it's in my pocket." lied Neji.

"Okay! LET's go!"

They left to go to Tenten's house.

_Inside Tenten's house................._

Tenten was combing her hair. That's a surprize. Just kidding. I knew she was doing that. It's obvious. She was on her second hour. She was combing unbelievably slowly, making sure her hair was completly straight.

And that's when the doorbell rang.

She rushed downstairs, still combing her hair. She got to the door and opened it to see Lee and Neji.

"Hello, Tenten! Gai said for us to blindfold you and take you somewhere!" lied Lee.

"Wait, I have to finish brushing my hair." said Tenten.

Neji sighed. "No, you don't have to comb your hair. It's fine as it is AND we're not going anywhere." replied Neji.

Tenten got and demonish look on her face. "**I'M COMBING MY HAIR, NEJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** yelled Tenten.

"Stop, Tenten. Just cooperate." replied Neji.

"**NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** screamed Tenten.

"Stop, Tenten. Just cooperate." repeated Neji. "Lee, do it."

"Okay!" yelled Lee. He blindfolded Tenten and then tied her to a chair. He also gagged her and knocked her out.

"Lee, why did you gag her, tie her to a chair, and blindfold her when you were going to knock her out anyway?" asked Neji.

"I did it because what would happen when she gets up? She would hit us and run away!" answered Lee.

"Whatever......" said Neji. They picked up the unconcious Tenten by the chair she was tied to. They took the comb and threw it away.

Finally, they arrived to a place that had a sign that stated "Shave Tenten Here". They went inside put Tenten down.

"Well, let's start!" said Lee. "Get out your shaver!"

"What shaver? I just have a pair of scissors." replied Neji.

What!!!!??? You don't have your shaver? WHY!!!!????" yelled Lee.

"I lost it." answered Neji.

"Well..... scissors will do. Let's start!!" replied Lee. Then, the shaving commenced.

_About 30 minutes later............._

Lee and Neji just finished shaving Tenten. Lee was pondering and Neji was grinning.

"Why did we shave Tenten?" asked Lee.

"She spent way too much time on it. Heh, she looks good with no hair!" laughed Neji.

And from his laugh, Tenten woke up. Mumbling came from under the gag. Lee took the gag off.

"Ow! Neji, I know you're here! You shaved me! I heard your laughing!" yelled Tenten.

"It was mostly Neji! I just helped!" said Lee.

"LEE!!!! You helped too!? YOU BASTARDS!!!" yelled Tenten.

And Lee and Neji ran.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright! Now, I've got ideas! It's cool because people suggested them! YAHOO!!! Also, I thought of some on my own! The new ideas are the following:

Itachi's Obsession for Being the Best _New! Suggested!_

Kisame's Gayness _New! My idea!_

Chouji's Anorexia _New! Suggested!_

Gai's Eternal Rivalry _New! Suggested!_

Asuma's Love for Kurenai _New! My idea!_

Orochimaru's Obsession of Using the Curse Seal _New! My idea!_

Kabuto's Loyalty for Orochimaru _New! My idea!_

Naruto's Cockiness

Sakura and Ino's Sasuke Obsession

Sasuke's Uchiha Fans

Lee's Fighting Neji Obsession

Neji's Evilness

Shino's Bugs

Hinata's Shyness

Shikamaru's Laziness

I still need ideas for the following:

Kiba

Kakashi

Kurenai

Iruka

Konohamaru and his friends

Raido

Anko

Hayate

Genma

The Sound Ninjas

There you go! Put what you want in the next chapter and give me some ideas! Bye!


	5. Lee's Fighting Neji Obsession

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Lee: Yeah! Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto! Super Kiba Fan owns all of his anime and this fic and all of his other fics! Naruto is not under his possession!**

**Lee agrees! YAY!**

**End disclaimer.**

**Author's quote: I will do the fanfic that I planned about Lee today! Yahoo! Also, I got a spell checker, so no more spelling errors! Yahoo!**

**End quote.**

Problems

Chapter 5: Lee's Fighting Neji Obsession

_Introduction to the Chapter..............._

Lee has a problem. And it's not his ugliness. That will probably be in Problems 2. Yes, I will write a sequel after I'm finished.

His problem is that he wants to fight Neji too much.

I mean, probably EVERY SINGLE DAY he challenges Neji to a battle. But, I think I can cure that.

I am going to make him unable to go near Neji.

I'm kinda gonna put a electric fence around Neji and put and electric collar on Lee. He's gonna look like a dog! ::laughs manically:: It's gonna be fun!

Since I can't have Neji put the collar on Lee, I'm sending Tenten to do it. Don't worry, she has a hat. So, she is going to Lee's place to where he kicks the log a lot.

_Lee's training spot..............._

Lee was doing push-ups. "9996, 9997, 9998, 9999,....." said Lee.

And that's when Tenten came.

"Hey, Lee!" she yelled.

"Shut up! I'm doing push-ups! 10000!" yelled Lee. He got up. "You almost ruined by 10000th push-up! How dare you! I am training for when I fight Neji today!"

"Well, I got this new collar to make your one day's training affect you like it ways TWO days!" said Tenten.

"Really?! Well, can I have it?!" yelled Lee.

"Only if you get me hair growth." said Tenten. "This hat that says "Hard work pays off!" is making me look stupid!"

"Okay, I have hair growth medicine always if my hair falls off! I'm still a member of the Squirrel Scouts!" yelled Lee as he passed Tenten a bottle of hair growth medicine.

Tenten sweatdropped. "Okay...... Well, here's the collar." said Tenten as she gave the collar to Lee.

"Yes!" Lee yelled. He put it on and trained even harder. Tenten left.

_Chapter end..............._

There you have it!

_Suggestions..............._

I have thought of one idea! And, I do have some of yours!

Kiba's Obsession over Akamaru _New!_

Raido's Melty Face _New!_

Kakashi's Pervert Instinct _New!_

Kurenai's Stalking Kakashi Addiction _New!_

Anko's Licking Blood Addiction _New!_

Konohamaru and his Friends' Goggle Obsession

Itachi's Obsession for Being the Best

Kisame's Gayness

Chouji's Anorexia

Gai's Eternal Rivalry

Asuma's Love for Kurenai

Orochimaru's Obsession of Using the Curse Seal

Kabuto's Loyalty for Orochimaru

Naruto's Cockiness

Sakura and Ino's Sasuke Obsession

Sasuke's Uchiha Fans

Neji's Evilness

Shino's Bugs

Hinata's Shyness

Shikamaru's Laziness

I still need ideas for the following:

Iruka

Genma

Hayate

The Sound Ninjas

Kotetsu

Any other ninjas you can think of

There you go! Review!


	6. Neji's Evilness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Neither does my dog. Or my mother, or my goldfish… Actually, I do not even own a goldfish… Don't judge me! You don't know me! Shut up and read my damn fic!**

**End Disclaimer.**

**Author's Note: I am finally back! YAY! **

Problems

Chapter 6: Neji's Evilness

_Introduction to the chapter…_

Neji has a problem. He's had this problem for a long, long time. We know that he has needed a cure for this for a long, long time.

He is an evil bastard. We all know that, but now it's time to stop it.

We are going to make him go to psychiatrist until he becomes un-evil.

Since Lee has his collar to keep him away from Neji, we have to get Tenten to do it. She will get a group of people to knock him out and take him to a psychiatrist. Then, even though he'll be gone for a while, he will be a goodie-two-shoe person. YAY!

_To the ACTUAL events in the story…_

Tenten got Naruto, Kiba, Ino, and Chouji to help her solve this problem. Neji was currently training in their normal training spot when they found him. They were hiding behind trees so he didn't see them. And they were also in his blind angle.

"Alright," Tenten whispered. "Here's the drill. Kiba, Naruto, and Chouji, you attack first. Get him on the ground, but still being awake."

"Got it," Kiba, Naruto, and Chouji nodded simultaneously.

"Then, I will throw shurikens to keep his feet on the ground. Ino, you will use Shintenshin no Jutsu and then you will go to the psychiatrist clinic place in Neji's body and undo the seal after you sign in.

"One," Naruto said.

"Two," Ino continued.

"Three!" Kiba charged as he said this and Naruto and Chouji followed.

"Wish ya luck!" Ino yelled.

Neji saw them as they were charging. When Kiba got there to attack, Neji used the Heavenly Spin. Kiba flew back and hit Naruto and Chouji to the ground in the process.

Then, Kiba gave Akamaru one of those pills and made him look like him. They were about to use Gatsuga.

Chouji used Meat Tank and attacked.

Naruto sent out Bunshins and also charged.

Neji was on the defensive, but wasn't ready for THREE people! He originally thought it was just Kiba until he saw Naruto and Chouji! So , he got beat up by Naruto, ran over by Chouji, and Kiba clawed him good.

Neji fell to the ground, but he wasn't knocked out.

Chouji held him up. "I don't need anyone else, I got 'em!"

Kiba and Naruto nodded and went back to Tenten and Ino.

Tenten threw the shurikens and his feet with perfect aim.

Ino used Shintenshin no Jutsu and she was in Neji's body. She successfully got to the clinic and went back to her body.

Success!

_End of chapter!_

How was it? Put it in your review!

I'm not gonna put my ideas on this one…I haven't figured any new ones!

_Rating…_

Rate my chapter AND my whole story so far! 1-10!

_Who do you want next?_

Who do you want me to do next? Put it in your review!

SEE YA NEXT TIME IN PROBLEMS: CHAPTER 7!


	7. Kakashi's Naughty Book Obsession

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Kakashi:…**

**Are you going to say something?**

**Kakashi: No…**

**You're reading you're book, aren't you?**

**Kakashi: Yes…**

**Okay! I'll leave you be.**

**Kakashi: Good…**

**End disclaimer.**

Problems

Chapter 7: Kakashi's Naughty Book Addiction

_Introduction to the chapter…_

Kakashi has a problem. He has had this problem for a while. He does this during everything. Training…bathroom…sleeping…maybe not sleeping, but MOSTLY everything!

He is obsessed with naughty books.

He reads them everywhere! OMG-WTF! Really! He needs to stop!

That's why I'm here.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura will sneak into his house and burn all of his naughty books while he's sleeping! GREAT PLAN, SELF, GREAT PLAN!

Time for operation "Book Burning" to be underway!

_Operation "Book Burning"…_

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura each bought a Ski Mask and a black robber uniform in the section of Wal-Mart that was labeled "Burglar's Needs". So, they somehow found Kakashi's house. It was the house that had a big, flashing sign that said "KAKASHI'S HOUSE!" and it had all of the exclamation points on it too. So they found it easily.

They snuck in the window of the house. All of Kakashi's books were in a nice, neat pyramid stack. Sasuke used his fire moves and burnt all of the books.

Success!

But Kakashi woke up to the light.

Damn.

Kakashi yelled, "DAMN KIDS!" and threw 2,000,000 shurikens at them.

More like 20… AND THEY ALL MISSED!

And they escaped.

YAY!

_End of chapter!_

How was it? ANOTHER PROBLEM SOLVED!

Rate this chapter 1-10!

Kakashi's gonna be mad…

Wait…he's already mad…

WHATEVER!


	8. Sakura and Ino's Obsession over Sasuke

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Sakura and Ino: Yeah you don't! Sasuke does because he rules!**

**No he doesn't.**

**S+I: Maybe not, but he still rocks!**

**Maybe so.**

**End disclaimer.**

_Author's Note: I see a lot of you have a wide amount of ideas for Iruka. But, I have found the winning idea! Female ninja's idea of having him dress up in a dolphin suit and sing the Flipper song. That was a REALLY funny idea. I could have put that at the end, but I didn't feel like. Author's notes are cool too._

_End Author's Note._

Problems

Chapter 8: Sakura and Ino's Obsession over Sasuke

_Introduction to the chapter…_

Sakura and Ino have a problem. They share this problem, but they hate each other for the other one having the same problem as her.

The both love Sasuke.

IMMENSLY.

I thought about this long and hard until I came up with a decision. It's going to be a hard operation, but we need to do this.

I'm going to have them love someone else.

For Sakura, Naruto.

For Ino, Shikamaru.

Some people may not like these match ups, but its going to have to work.

And then they can be friends again.

_Explanation of the Operation…_

Lee, Neji, Tenten, and Sasuke will go to Ino's house while she's sleeping and use a ninjutsu to replace love. (Tenten know it.) They will replace love for Sasuke with love for Shikamaru.

Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Chouji will do they same thing to Sakura, only Kiba know the jutsu and they will replace love for Sasuke with love for Naruto.

We need the other three to guard the house to make sure no one sees the operation happen and to hold Sakura/Ino down if they get up. The jutsu cause unconsciousness.

I call this operation a weird name. It is Operation Switch Love.

_Operation Switch Love…INO'S HOUSE_

Lee, Neji, Tenten, and Sasuke have gotten to Ino's house. Sasuke is guarding the door. Lee, Neji and Tenten snuck through the window of Ino's room and Tenten is using the jutsu.

Ino woke up.

"DA-!" Ino started to yell, but Lee covered her mouth. Neji chopped her in the neck and she fell onto her bed.

Tenten use the jutsu and the love was replaced.

They ran.

_Operation Switch Love…SAKURA'S HOUSE_

Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Chouji got to Sakura's house. Chouji guarded the door. They snuck in through Sakura's window.

Repeat Ino's house only with Sakura yelling "MO-!" and Kiba using the jutsu and Hinata knocking her out and Shino covering her mouth and some bugs flew in her nose and Sakura now loves Naruto.

SUCCESS!

Rate my chapter please!

Ideas:

Iruka's Dolphin thing _New!_

The Sound Ninja's Singing_ New!_

Hayate's Sickness _New!_

Genma's Chewing on Sticks _New!_

Tayuya's Pervertedness _New!_

Kiba's Obsession over Akamaru

Raido's Melty Face

Kurenai's Stalking Kakashi Addiction

Anko's Licking Blood Addiction

Konohamaru and his Friends' Goggle Obsession

Itachi's Obsession for Being the Best

Kisame's Gayness

Chouji's Eating Chips Addiction

Gai's Eternal Rivalry

Asuma's Love for Kurenai

Orochimaru's Obsession of Using the Curse Seal

Kabuto's Loyalty for Orochimaru

Naruto's Cockiness

Sakura and Ino's Sasuke Obsession

Sasuke's Uchiha Fans

Neji's Evilness

Shino's Bugs

Hinata's Shyness

Shikamaru's Laziness

I still need ideas for the following:

Kotetsu

Any Other Ninjas

Review please!


	9. Sasuke's Emoness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just don't. If you want to know, just ask Kishimoto Masashi himself and he will tell you that I don't own it. **

_Author's Note: I'M BACK! I am making my comeback once more! Sorry, fans, I have been caught up with other things over the last year! I have been playing mostly DDR and DND, but now I will write fanfiction at any moment I can! So please don't be angry, fans!_

That is all.

Problems

Chapter 9: Sasuke's Emo-ness

_Introduction to the chapter…_

As all of the other Naruto characters, Sasuke has a problem. It is a very serious problem. He is extremely emo. I have to stop this horrible crime!

To stop this, I need serious help. I am using Kakashi to change his emo ways. Let's check it out.

_With Kakashi…_

Kakashi is still very angry about his books. He is extremely angry at Sasuke because he actually did the act of burning his gigantic collection of "Make Out Paradise". He agreed to this contract because he wants to get back at Sasuke. He walked over to Sasuke's house. He knew where it was because it had huge neon lights on it that said, "The Emo Lord of Konoha Resides Here."

_With Sasuke…_

Sasuke was singing emo songs like _Crawling_. He was very emo at that moment. Kakashi burst open the door and kicked him square in the nuts. He crawled over in pain.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch! Just shut up! No one cares about you! STOP BEING SO DAMN EMO! If you are ever emo again, I will **CUT OFF YOUR HEAD AND SHOVE IT RIGHT UP YOUR ASS ** and then **RIP OUT YOUR SPINE AND BEAT YOU WITH IT, BITCH!**" yelled Kakashi.

Sasuke stopped being emo and cried in a corner four times.

"**THAT'S RIGHT, BITCH, CRY! CRY YOUR FUCKING LUNGS OUT! AND STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY FUCKING HOUSE! GOT IT, BITCH?"**

sniff "Yes sir……." Sasuke cried.

"Good. I'm done here." Kakashi said calmly as he left.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

How was it? Good for a comeback, huh?

I got new ideas, but I will not post them on this chapter! Please, post more suggestions! And reply! Thanks! Problems chapter 10 and The Second Chuunin Exam chapter 9 coming soon! Please support my writing even if I've been long for a year! PLEASE!


	10. Naruto's Arrogance

**Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto.**

**Naruto: Yeah! I would never want to be owned by 14 year old who's not a ninja!**

**Um, I was talking about the anime, idiot.**

**Naruto: If you did own the anime, you would own me as well! So HA!**

**Okay…**

**End disclaimer.**

No Author's Note this time!

Problems

Chapter 10: Naruto's Arrogance

_Introduction to the chapter…_

Naruto has a problem. It's not as serious as Sasuke's emo-ness, but it is still a problem.

Naruto is extremely arrogant. He thinks he can beat anyone in the world, but I know people that can totally kick his ass. Like when he fought Kiba in the first Chuunin Exam, he only defeated Kiba because of a goddamned fart! He is so goddamn lucky! If he didn't fart at that particular moment in time, Kiba would have DEFINENTLEY kicked his ass four times and a half. But enough about that.

To stop him from being arrogant, I had to come up with something great. It was hard to pick something other than a pill because pills are lame. But I have an idea.

Every time he is arrogant, I'm going to make a impossible-to-defeat ninja that is immortal appear and kick his ass. But, I will not know every time he is arrogant. I don't watch him all day. I have other things to do other than watching him. Like writing fanfics, playing DDR and DND, eating, and sleeping. I have a life. NOW TO STOP THE RANTING! I am going to ring his clothing (yes, all of his clothes) to make them read his emotions and feelings so every time he's arrogant, it triggers and alarm in my head so I can summon a super-powered ninja in front of him. It will be hard to do. I already have the alarm in my head, so we're good on that note.

I'm going to have Sakura rig the clothing. Yes, the Sakura who now love Naruto. Hehe, let's see what happens there. TO THE ACTION!

_At THE ACTION!..._

Sakura crept up to the window at Naruto's house in the middle of his sleep and went in slowly and silently. She gazed at her newly beloved Naruto and then thought to herself, _I can't do this! I don't want him hurt! But if I don't, the author will kill me! So I will do it anyway!_

She then slowly opened his closet and started putting the devices deep in the fabric of the clothes silently. Then, after she rigged the clothing, she almost rigged the clothes he had on, but she got extremely embarrassed of being this close to him while he slept that she just ran through the window. Naruto woke up and looked around his room, but saw no one. He then went back to his peaceful dream.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

Okay, now that that's over with, I can get more submissions on what the other Naruto character's problems should be! I'm still doing some of the ones that were already submitted to me, but you can still put your ideas on! See you and keep the reviews coming!


End file.
